


Kitty's Gift (Part one)

by Azuris_Katze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Furry, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Male Character, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, S&M, Spanking, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuris_Katze/pseuds/Azuris_Katze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit's birthday is today and he's spending it with his Daddy Dom and Master. However, his Master has some surprise guests coming over to give his kitten a birthday gift he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty's Gift (Part one)

The first sensation that floated into Kit's waking mind was a strong feeling of warmth that seemed to engulf his entire body. The second was something hard poking between his ass cheeks. His hips wiggled, trying to shoo away the odd sensation, then realized he couldn't move. The warmth he felt was from something holding tightly onto him.  
His eyes fluttered open, the blurred image of an average sized bedroom greeting him. He groaned as he stretched out slightly, biting his lip as he felt whatever was poking him, poke a little deeper as he stretched.

His eyes glanced down and he saw what was keeping him hostage. Two large orange tiger arms were wrapped tightly around his torso. Kit blinked a couple of times, doing his best to clear the sleep fog from his brain. That's right; he was spending the weekend with his Master and Daddy Dom.

Relaxing now that his confusion was gone, Kit sunk back into the comfort of the bed and the warmth radiating off his Master. He could still feel his ass getting poked and now he was certain what was poking him and he had to admit, the feeling was kind of nice.

Slowly as not to wake him, he carefully turned so that he was facing his sleeping companion. Kit let a sigh of content escape him as he admired the sleeping face of the male tiger who he happily belonged to.

He looked so peaceful; his mature anthro face a mask of comfortable sleep. A quick sweep with his eyes showed Kit that both of them were only in their boxers. He also noticed that his Master's cock was almost completely poking out of the crotch hole of his boxers. For a moment Kit could feel himself start to drool as the memory of being 'forced' to serve this male's large tiger cock came back to him.

His hips squirmed slightly as he felt himself start to get aroused as he nuzzled against his Master's neck; submissively licking his fur. His coal black cat ears perked up as he heard a low groan escape from the Tiger's chest as he stirred, his arms tightening even more around Kit's smaller form.

Slowly his eyes blinked open, his yellow cat eyes focusing on Kit; who lowered his eyes submissively as he nuzzled against his neck once again.

“Good morning Daddy.”

“Mmmm good morning little one.” Kit purred as he felt lips caress his neck lovingly, tilting his head to the side to give his Master more room. The two cuddled close as Kit kept still; allowing his Master to continue kissing his neck and move his paws up and down his body.

“Did you sleep well my little one?” Before Kit could respond, a moan escaped from his mouth as he felt teeth lightly tickle his neck.

“Nnnnnn yes Daddy. Y-you?” his Master took his time answering as his paws moved down to Kit's ass, cupping and squeezing it, making the smaller cat whimper submissively as he rocked his hips forward.

“Wonderfully my little one.” he gave another rough squeeze, this time causing Kit to cry out as his hips bucked again. “Mmmm I love your reactions.” a paw gripped Kit's chin gently but firmly as his head was guided up so that he was looking his Master directly in the eyes. He didn't need to say anything; no command was needed, just the Dominance in his eyes was enough to make Kit freeze so that his Master could steal a kiss.

He melted into it, feeling all the affection and love he had for the male who Owned him fully engulf him as he licked his Master's tongue in response to him doing the same. The two parted, Kit breathing heavily; shuddering in pleasure at the playful grin on his Master's face.

“We have a big day a head of us my little one, I have a surprise for you tonight and we need to get the house ready for it.” Kit tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
“Surprise? What kind of surprise Daddy?” his answer was only a chuckle as his Master gave his ass a firm slap.  
“You'll find out. Now come on, let's get showered and dressed.”  
888888888888888888  
To Kit's pure delight after his shower he was ordered to wear nothing but his pair of blood red form fitting briefs and a simple black chest harness. He also wore leather wrist and ankle cuffs along with a simple tiger striped collar. He loved the feeling of his Master's eyes on him as they both cleaned his home from top to bottom.

“Good job my little one, the place looks spotless.” Kit's chest rose in pride as he knelt in front of his seated Master.

“Thank you Daddy,” he purred, his long black cat tail raising high behind him. His Master smiled, ruffling Kit's naturally spikey black hair; giving it a playful tug to make him moan in pleasure.

“We finished earlier then I thought we would little one, we still have an hour before your surprise arrives.” Kit opened his mouth to vocalize that he understood but was cut off as he felt claws slip from his hair and down his neck to his back; him arching into the attention in response.

“Nnnnnn.......Daddy.” his voice was nothing more then a breath as he whimpered, feeling his Master's claws dig just a little bit deeper into his skin.

“Does my good boy want a reward for his behavior?” Kit could tell by the deepness of his Master's voice that his reactions were feeding his Dominant side.

“Yes please Daddy.” Kit purred deeper as he nuzzled against his Master's paw then knee, lowering himself to an even more submissive position. His ears perked up slightly as he heard a low chuckle as his Master's paw moved up his back, stopping at his collar, hooking a claw into the D ring.

“Then get your mouth working boy.” Kit shuttered in pleasure as he watched his Master spread his legs a bit; inviting him to get closer. Kit inched forward until his chest was pressed against the couch.

Purring Kit nuzzled his muzzle against his Master's crotch; breathing in his scent as he unbuttoned his jeans. Expertly, he used his teeth to pull the zipper down, tugging the fabric apart so that his Master's large cock could slip into view.

Moaning in pleasure at the sight; Kit leaned forward and wrapped his lips around his Master's length. An aroused groan escaped the tiger as his claws tangled themselves in Kit's hair as he began to bob his head up and down, taking the cock as deeply as he could.

“Mmmmm good boy.” Kit's insides sparked with pleasure at the complement as he sucked harder, rolling his tongue around the tip to make sure that every inch of his Master's cock was getting worshiped.

His skin tingled as he felt his Master move both paws to rest on his head; his claws combing through his hair causing him to give a muffled moan. “Mmmm relax and take it my little one.” Kit was only given a second to wonder what he meant before his Master gripped his cat ears and thrusted his hips forward, sending his cock all the way into Kit's mouth.

For a moment he gagged as his mouth was roughly violated, but he quickly recovered and relaxed; moaning as he gave his Master complete control of his head as he guided it up and down his cock.

A dominant growl shook the tiger's chest as he fucked his boy's mouth; his head thrown back in pleasure as he bared his razor sharp teeth. Kit continued to moan in pleasure loving being treated so roughly. His other way of showing his pleasure was his claws scratching at his Master's knees; trying to grip onto them for balance.

Another growl echoed above him; this one more aggressive as he felt his Master's grip on his ears tighten as his hips bucked against his mouth; Kit forced to take in his Master's scent. Not that he was really complaining.

His eyes lifted so that he could watch his Master through tear blurred eyes. His eyes were gleaming to the point they almost glowed. He gave a devilish grin down at him, giving his ears a firm tug.

“No slacking little one, focus on milking your Daddy's cock.” Kit gave another muffled moan as he squirmed in desire as he felt the tip of his Master's cock press roughly against the roof of his mouth; feeling it harden completely and start to leak pre cum.

Kit rocked forward enthusiastically, rolling his tongue over his Master's tip to lick up the pre; his eyes lifting again to beg for more. His Master chuckled as he released his grip on Kit's ears, switching back to his hair, tugging on it.

“Ready to be fed my little one?” Kit moaned loudly as he did his best to nod his head his eyes widening in excitement. For a moment all Kit could focus on was the devilish grin on his Master's face and the feeling of his cock pulsing inside of his mouth.

With a loud growl his Master thrusted his cock all the way into Kit's mouth as he flooded his throat with his cum; causing the smaller feline to gag, though he made no attempt to pull away from the treatment.

Obediently, he swallowed it all, stroking the thick length with his rough tongue. “Mmmm you get better at this every time slut.” Kit purred around his Master's cock as he cleaned him up, pulling away once finished.

He filled his lungs with air carefully; knowing that coughing and gasping could make him feel sick, as his eyes raised once again to focus on his Master. He grinned down at him as he combed his claws through Kit's hair; making him purr softly as he arched into the touch.

“Such a good boy.” Kit purred louder as he arched into his Master's touch as he felt him give his hair a slight tug. “Come here.” Kit didn't have to ask what his Master meant, he knew.

Obediently he rose to his feet and straddled his Master's lap, keeping his eyes lowered submissively. His skin tingled as he felt hands rest on his hips as he was pulled closer, lips brushing against his neck.

Kit whimpered a bit, squirming slightly as his overly sensitive body took in the sensation of his Master's claws lightly touching his skin and the feeling of his breath on his neck. He bit his lip as he squirmed a bit feeling even more aroused just by his touch.

Suddenly the sound of the door bell cut through the sounds of their heavy breathing; causing Kit's ears to perk up as he looked over at his Master's front door.

“Want me to answer it, Master?” he shuddered as he felt chuckling breath brush against his neck as his Master gently slid him off his lap as he stood up.

“No, it is probably part of your surprise and I don't want it ruined.” a playful smile was the only answer Kit's questioning glance got as his Master disappeared from sight as he answered the door.

“Ah Jared you're early.” Kit could hear the greeting and happiness in his Master's tone, as he rose to his feet to see who had come to join them.

“Yes I apologize, I got here a lot quicker then I planed.” Soon Kit could see his Master leading a very attractive male jaguar into the living room. His dark golden almond shaped eyes landed on Kit, and a mysterious smile crossed his face. “So this is your pretty kitten that I've seen at the parties.”

“Yes, this is Kit, my sub.” Kit blushed noticing how his Master's chest puffed out in pride, nuzzling against his arm submissively. Jared gave a 'aww that's cute' smile as he held out his right front paw.

“Pleasure to meet you, Kit.” for some reason Kit felt very shy and nervous as he responded by offering his paw, feeling the firm grasp of Jared's paw around his.

'Y-you as well.” He kept his eyes lowered submissively, moving closer once again to his Master as his paw was released. It wasn't that he was fearful of the jaguar, quite the opposite actually, he just had the tendency to become very shy around attractive dominant males.

Kit squirmed slightly as he heard his Master chuckle, feeling his paw sliding down his back and stopping at his ass, giving it a loving pat. “Kit, in my room there is a surprise for you on the bed, go put it on and then wait in there until I come and get you.”

Kit nodded submissively as he nuzzled against his arm “Yes Master.” He gave a shy smile to their visitor; who gave a fangy grin back, then hurried into his Master's room.

As he was told Kit could see a bag laying on the bed. He tilted his head to the side in curiosity as he pulled the bag closer to him and unzipped it. As soon as his eyes landed on the contents of the bag heat rose to his cheek, showing slightly through his black fur.

Inside the bag was a black and red collar that had a tag on it that said 'Slut', what looked like a rainbow colored fishnet made tank top, and black leather made short shorts.  
Feeling the heat still burning through his fur, Kit started getting ready. He soon learned that the tank top was also a midriff length top that was held together in the back with four D rings that ran in a vertical line and the short shorts were laced up on both sides and barely covered his ass, giving it a wonderful tight and curved shape.

His ears perked up as he heard the door bell ring, looking over his shoulder at the closed door. He could faintly hear his Master's voice as he greeted whoever had arrived, causing Kit to become even more curious of what was going on. However, he did have a small guess.

Getting back to his task, he unzipped the front pocket of the bag finding a new pair of red leather wrist and ankle cuffs. Quickly he replaced his black ones with the red ones, making sure they were snug but not uncomfortable. After he was sure the cuffs were fixed perfectly he removed the tiger striped collar from around his neck and replaced it with the new one; feeling a bit odd as the slut labeled tag tapped his collar bone.

He ran his claws through his hair as his green eyes landed on his nervous reflection in the mirror across from the bed. He had to admit that he looked good, even though he didn't have anything close to a 'six pack' or a 'perfect body'. He didn't need perfection though, his Master found him sexy just the way he was and by what seemed to be about to happen his Master had found others that felt the same.

Kit looked over his shoulder as he heard a knock at the door. “Are you ready boy?”

“Yes Master.” The door swung open and Kit felt even more heat attack his cheeks as he saw that his Master was accompanied by the jaguar named Jared.

“Ah yes I was right, that outfit does look good on you,” His Master praised him, causing Kit to relax a bit and stand up straighter as he nuzzled against his Master's chest; feeling his lips caress the top of his head.

“Mmm I agree, it looks great on him.” Kit peered at Jared from around his Master's body, shivering a bit at the excited gleam in his eyes.

“Heh I hope the others agree as well.” Kit peered up at his Master his head tilting slightly to the side.

“Others?” his Master grinned playfully as he nodded.

“Yes my boy. I have two other guests waiting and I expect you to entertain them.” Kit shivered submissively as he felt his Master's paw rest on his ass.

“Nnnnn yes Master. And by 'entertain you mean sexually right?” the grin on his Master's face widened as he gave his ass a firm pat.

“Yes. You mentioned that you were interested in a gang bang scene and when Jared showed interest in playing with you I brought up your fantasy and he helped me plan it all out.” Kit wiggled in embarrassment as he shyly looked over at Jared.

“T-Thank you.” Jared gave a wide grin that showed off his sharp fangs.

“You're welcome kitty. I've been looking forward to playing with you since seeing your Master showing you off at the play parties so I'm quite looking forward to this.” the rising tension in Kit's groin was making him very aware that he was looking forward to it too.

“Jared will be taking charge of the scene but don't worry I've already mentioned all of your limits and I will be watching to make sure everyone stays safe.”

“You will also have a safe word and action in case something goes to far,” Jared cut in, as he pulled out a leash that Kit recognized as his Master's tiger striped one.

“What are they Sir?” Kit asked politely as he turned to face Jared more straight on as his Master moved to standing behind him.

“We'll keep it simple 'no' and 'stop' mean what they mean and as for safe action one of us will always be holding one of your paws if you want to use your safe action squeeze their paw four times.” Kit nodded feeling a bit embarrassed at the idea of someone holding his paw though it was nice to know these friends of his Master were concerned about his safety.

He felt his Master lightly grip his arms. “Jared will be leading you into the room to start the scene.” Kit obediently followed the pull on his arms to move a step back so that his Master could hold him and whisper into his ear. “Be a good boy and give Daddy a good show.” Kit shuttered as he felt his hardening cock harden slightly in response to the order.

“Yes Daddy.” he submissively kissed his Master's jaw earning a short purr then refocused on Jared as his Master left the room. Jared's hungry grin was back on his face as he took a step forward, showing that he was six inches taller then him.

Kit's ears lowered submissively as he shrunk a bit to show his submission as Jared towered over him. “Good kitty.” He fished a claw through the D ring of Kit's collar, clipping the leash right next to the slut tag. “Come here.” Kit obeyed the spoken command and the sharp tug on the leash, taking a step closer so that he was nearly touching Jared.

“Mmmm yes your Master does have good taste.” Kit mewed softly as he felt Jared's paw slide down his chest, over his hip, and then over his ass, giving it a tight squeeze. “Such a nice ass.” Kit gave a sharp yelp of surprise as he was suddenly spun around so that his back was facing Jared. Firmly he pressed his paw against his mid back, Kit obediently bending over.

“Spread those legs kitty.” Kit did so, biting his lower lip as he felt Jared's paw slap against his ass then slip between his legs, his paw exploring and groping every inch.

“Ahhhnnnnn.” Kit felt his cock harden even more, straining against the tight short shorts, his hips squirming at the pleasure caused by Jared's touch.

“Heh such a sensitive slut.” Kit cried out as he gave his tail a firm tug, pulling his ass further back. “On your hands and knees kitty, it's time for you to go and greet your other guests.”


End file.
